Magic: The Christmas quartet
by Nanaki Lioness
Summary: Why Can't It Be Christmas Every Day?, Now or Never, Six Days, Stimulus Taito and Takari pairings. Christmas time is magical, but how much Christmas magic and faith in love is needed to unite hearts?
1. Why Can't It Be Christmas Every Day?

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Digimon are property of Toei Ltd. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

"So here it is,

Merry Christmas!

Everybody's having fun,

Look to the future now,

It's only just begun" – 

_Slade, **Merry Xmas Everybody**_****

** **

Why Can't It Be Christmas Every Day?

by Nanaki Lioness

**_Warning_**_: Has Takari, and a little Taito-ish content. Takari, for those that don't know, is TK x Kari, and Taito is Tai x Matt. There's nothing more than Christmassy fluff though. Actually, nothing much happens in this fic, but it never does in anything I write. Don't expect a plot or anything, will ya? ^_~_

# Dedicated to Ishida for writing theawesome fic White Christmas. Go read it, you'll love it ^_^

_ _

The sweet smell of cinnamon Christmas cake filled the small kitchen as an oven was opened with a rush of hot air. The person who had opened the door was anticipating this, and was therefore standing well back, a grin on his face as he saw how well the cake had turned out. Lightly brown around the edges and well risen; not at all sunk in the middle, and springy to touch.Perfect. Grasping it firmly with the oven gloves, he pulled it out and set it onto the side to cool down.

"Is it out now Matt?"

"Sure is TK." The blonde boy fixed his younger brother with a smile as he boy bounded over with never ending energy, peering at the cake in the tin eagerly. Matt was inserting a knife to the centre of the cake, and smiled when it came out clean.

"When can we start decorating it?" TK asked, blue eyes wide and shining happily. Matt laughed.

"We have to wait for it to cool down!" He said. "Give it ten minutes or so." He paused before continuing, glancing round for their parents, who were nearby, watching some Christmas TV programme. He lowered his voice. "TK, do you think Mom and Dad have been getting closer recently? Or is it just me?"

TK looked at his older brother for a moment, and then nodded. "I think they might get back together," he said, a little hope sparked in his voice. Matt shook his head. TK had always had that about him; he never stopped believing, and never gave up on the idea that one day, they would be a complete family again.

"Don't get your hopes up. This is the first Christmas we've spent together in a long time. I think maybe they're just in the spirit of Christmas, or maybe putting it on for us." He stared out the window at the freshly fallen snow and smiled slightly. "But it seems to me more than that. Like...there's something magical in the air."

"Christmas is always magical, Matt."

"I don't mean like that, TK. I mean between Mom and Dad." He pried his sapphire eyes away from the window and glanced down at the cake again. "But maybe it's just wishful thinking, eh?"

"Yeah..."

There was a silence between the two for a moment as they both stared out the window. The five o' clock snow was always mystical to them. Dusk was just beginning to set in, and the snow falling around them was tinted blue. The moon had an aura around it that you knew was the snow creating an illusion of an almost halo. There was nothing more beautiful than that in their eyes.

"Come on TK. Let's go outside while the cake cools down." TK's eyes lit up and he began to rush to the door. "But wrap up warmly; it's pretty biting out there!"

********** 

A couple of hours later, when the two brothers were warming up by the fire with hot chocolate, there was a gentle knock at the door. Matt set his drink down and got up to answer it. He glanced at the kitchen on his way to the door; he and TK still hadn't decorated the cake. He mentally noted that they should sometime that evening.

As he opened the door, expecting to see carollers, his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Kari shyly standing before him, two gift wrapped presents in her hands. Then he grinned. Kari and TK were becoming closer, and even though he could see his name on one of the tags to the presents, he knew her real incentive to visit was his younger brother.

"Hi Kari!" He greeted, stepping aside to admit her to the house. He grinned as Tai poked his head round the door. He had been expecting to see him with her. "Hey Tai."

Tai responded by singing Christmas carols out of tune. Matt grinned and slammed the door in his face.

"Matt! Hey! Don't I get a tip for trying?!"

Matt opened the door and let his friend in. "You've got to be the worst caroller I've ever heard."

Tai pouted. "And you could do any better?"

"Sure could." Matt grinned. Tai looked rather ridiculous, standing before him with melting snowflakes nestled in his chestnut hair, dampening it slightly. His brown eyes sparkled with mirth and merriment, seeming out of place a little on the damp figure. Matt had always liked that about Tai; no matter what was going on around him, he would never lose that sparkle. "Don't just stand in the doorway, come on in!" He said, gesturing inside.

Tai followed Matt back into the living room, where Kari and TK were talking. Kari had given TK a present, and he soon got up to fetch hers.

"This is for you, Matt," Kari said, handing him the other gift wrapped parcel. Matt accepted it with a smile and placed it under the tree. He and TK had already received presents from everybody else earlier in the day. Tai and Kari obviously wanted to do it at night time, where the whole Christmas spirit would be much more magical, and excitement would be high due to the day arriving soon.

"Thanks Kari."

"Not gonna open it?" Tai queried. Matt shook his head.

"Not until Christmas Day. It's only Christmas Eve, you know."

"So you won't be wanting this?" Tai held out a present, grinning. Matt shrugged and Tai sighed, exasperated. "You're no fun!" He exclaimed as he gave it to the blonde, who thanked him with a nod.

"It's a tradition," Matt explained, placing it under the tree. "I never open anything until the day itself."

TK returned with presents for both Kari and Tai, grinning as Tai instantly ripped the bright gold metallic wrapping paper off with vigour.

"Thanks TK!" Tai smiled, happily as he looked over the track listings on the CD. Kari simply placed her smaller gift into her pocket, giving TK and small smile that sent the young Takaishi's heart fluttering.

"Wait here," Matt said, heading to his room. He returned moments later, holding two presents in his hands.

"That's one of the nicest things about Christmas," Kari commented as Matt handed her one. "You get to give things to those you love." She glanced at TK as she said those words, just briefly, enough for him to notice. "Thanks Matt."

Tai waited eagerly as Matt passed his present to him, but Matt pulled it away. "Promise you won't open it until tomorrow."

"Aww Matt!"

"Promise!"

"All right, I promise..." Tai agreed sullenly, accepting the present. He read the tag, hoping it might hint to what was inside.

"That won't help," Matt laughed, knowing what he was doing.

"You wrote something on Kari's!" Tai protested.

"Because I knew Kari would read it, and not rip the paper off without even acknowledging it."

"Then why didn't you leave it blank?" Tai sulked, crossing his arms.

"Tai, I couldn't just leave it blank. I had to write something. In fact, there is a small hint on there, that you probably haven't noticed."

"Where?!" Tai held the tag up again. "_To Tai, Merry Christmas! Love Matt." He read it again and again before noticing a tiny piece of writing at the bottom. "Do you have a magnifying glass?" He asked eagerly._

"Nope." Matt grinned. "I did say 'small', remember?" Tai sighed and placed the present away in a bag he was carrying.

"Well, we're only on a flyby," he explained. "Got more presents to deliver!"

"Playing Santa?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. Tai grinned.

"To our friends we are!" He winked and headed to the door, Kari in tow. "We'll be back later though. I think Kari wants to spend more time with TK, and I want to prove I can sing carols by going out with you to do so."

Matt rolled his eyes but said nothing. TK and Kari were blushing and glancing at each other shyly.

"See ya later!" Tai yelled as he opened the door and disappeared back into the snowy night.

"Bye!" TK and Matt called back as they closed the door and grinned at each other.

"I think our hot chocolate's are probably cold by now," TK said, a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah. You wanna...decorate the cake?"

TK nodded and dashed out into the kitchen. Matt grinned, following him. Whilst they had been outside their parents had vanished. There was a scrawled note on the table, written by their father, explaining they would be back later, but there was no further enlightenment as to where they were.

Matt shrugged and pulled the icing out the cupboard, watched by an ever-excitable TK. Wherever they were, he was sure they'd come back happy and high in the spirit of Christmas.

********** 

"Hey Matt, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

The two were mixing colors into the icing they had made, hoping to make red and green in order to decorate the cake in 'Christmassy colors'. TK had insisted in putting on a CD with seasonal songs on it, and the two had been singing along to it whilst they decorated. Matt had already written 'Merry Christmas!' across the cake with neat, script handwriting; so flawless and perfect as though he had written it with a pen. TK had always admired how everything that Matt did came out perfect. Even when he had been softly singing along to the carols they had been listening to, TK was reminded of an Angel sent from Heaven. His brother's voice only added to the Christmas magic.

"TK?"

Matt was looking at him, one fine golden eyebrow raised in anticipation.

"Sorry," TK murmured, realising he had been getting caught up in the moment. "I was just thinking about how everything you do ends up perfect."

Matt looked at him, a slight blush across his cheeks as he set down the small bowl of cherry colored icing. He smiled in genuine happiness, surprised at his brother's comment.

"Thanks TK," he said softly. TK grinned. He always felt at ease, like Matt would never judge him and that he could ask him anything.

"Matt, how would you approach someone to ask them out?" He asked, the words tumbling out of his mouth without even realising.

Matt seemed to ponder the question before turning back to his icing bowl. "Just be straight and ask them, I guess," he said with a slight shrug. He began beating at the icing mercilessly. "I can't be much help; I've never done it myself." He set down the spoon, satisfied that the icing was ready, and filled the impossible-to-use contraption to place icing onto a cake delicately.

TK didn't respond for a moment. Matt seemed to be avoiding the question.

"So how would you ask out a girl you like?" He tried again as Matt began to squeeze the icing out onto the cake with sheer perfection caused by practise.

Matt stopped what he was doing and sighed.

"TK, like I said, I can't help. I've never done it."

"But you always have advice!" TK protested. "You always know what to do!"

"Is this about Kari?" Matt queried. TK nodded. "Then just ask her out right. I'm sure she likes you too, so why not, eh?"

Matt saw that as closure to the conversation and carried on decorating. TK sighed and turned back to the bowl of lime colored icing. Sometimes talking to Matt was like talking to a wall.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door, which TK went to answer as Matt was in the middle of placing some holly berry dots on the cake.

"Heya TK!" A familiar voice floated through the small apartment, and Matt set the decorator down. Tai appeared before him, a grin plastered across his face. "In the kitchen, I see. How typical."

"Me and TK were decorating the Christmas cake," Matt explained. Tai nodded in understanding and picked up the almost empty cherry icing bowl. "Hey!"

Tai collected a small amount on his finger and licked it clean, grinning the whole time.

"Finished delivering presents?" Matt asked, starting work on the decorating again.

"Yep. I told you we'd be back."

"You weren't gone very long."

Tai shrugged. "Kari was eager to see TK."

Matt seemed sceptical but shrugged it off, calling to TK to come help him finish the icing before it all dried up.

TK appeared, Kari by his side, grinning like a madman as he picked up the lime icing and began to beat it again. Kari watched, eyes glowing with warmth at the feeling of being so close to TK.

Tai watched Matt, which was slightly off-putting to blonde boy, but he said nothing. He could tell Tai was fascinated, but couldn't work out why.

"What?" He eventually asked, turning round to talk to his friend.

"You're doing it so perfectly," Tai responded, reminding Matt of TK's earlier statement. "I was just wondering how. I mean, if I tried anything like that, I know I'd mess it up."

Matt stopped, satisfied with what he had done, and scooped out what was remaining of the cherry icing, placing it back into the bowl. He washed out the decorator while Tai helped himself to the red icing.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Matt said after a few moments, drying the decorator and filling it with lime icing. He glanced at TK, who nodded in understanding. Matt grinned and grabbed Tai, placing the device into his hands and pushing him towards the cake. "Try it!"

"No way," Tai protested, but Matt glared at him.

"I want you to. If you do mess it up, I can fix it."

Tai looked at him for a moment before sighing and turning to the cake. Matt stood beside him, instructing him as to where to place the icing.

TK watched them, smiling as he felt Kari slip her hand into his. He didn't have to ask her out; she already knew, and they had come to a subconscious realization of their young love. But TK, watching the scene before him, had finally worked out what had put Matt on edge in their earlier conversation.

_ _

_"So how would you ask out a girl you like?"_

_ _

_"TK, like I said, I can't help. I've never done it."_

_ _

It was all so clear now! He grasped Kari's hand tightly and led her out the kitchen, leaving the two alone. He should have realized! He had asked Matt the wrong question…Matt would never ask a girl out, of course he wouldn't!

No, TK could clearly see where Matt's heart belonged, and where he was sure it would stay. Yet the object of his affection would never know, and would never guess how much the young man cared for him. TK could almost feel it, radiating from his brother. It hurt TK, to feel what Matt could feel; the warmth and love of being so close to Tai, and yet never quite being close enough. Never being quite where he wanted to be.

Kari looked at him, confusion in her eyes, and he simply smiled at her and surprised her with a soft kiss. He knew Matt would work things out by himself.

They both glanced round at a shout of laughter from the kitchen as Matt corrected yet another mistake by Tai. Tai was finding it hilariously funny, hiding his face in his hands as he giggled.

"Told you it was a mistake," he was saying.

"Hey TK, could you take over?" Matt called out. "I think Tai's done enough damage for one day!"

TK led Kari back into the kitchen, grinning as he saw Tai delving into the red icing again. Without warning, he turned and dabbed some on Matt's cheeks, smile almost reaching his ears.

"It's nice to see them so happy," Kari commented as TK set to work on the cake. Matt was right; Tai had done some damage, and though his older brother had done his best to correct it, a couple were still glaring at him. He grinned.

"I know," TK agreed. Matt was attacking Tai with the icing as well, both laughing like schoolchildren.

"I wonder if things will ever work out between them?" Kari mused. TK glanced at her in surprise. "Don't tell me you didn't notice. Those two are head over heals and beyond. Have been for ages now."

"I kinda guessed…"

TK quickly finished off the cake, and showed Matt the final product. He refrained from pointing out to his older sibling that Tai had managed to get icing in his hair.

"Great work little brother," Matt said, giving him a quick hug. "Mom and Dad will sure be impressed when they see it!"

He covered the cake with a prop-up fly net, smiling as he saw Kari and TK's entwined hands.

"So you two finally got together then?" He questioned rhetorically. "Well, that's great! Congratulations!"

"I hope things work out for you too, Matt," TK said, glancing at Tai. He was at the sink, frantically trying to get icing off of his clothes. Matt looked at TK, eyes wide for a moment, but he soon smiled.

"I could never keep anything from you," he said quietly, a twinkle in his eye. "But yeah, I'll be fine. He'll come round. This is Christmas after all, and Christmas is known best for it's magic." He glanced out the window at the snow that was still falling. "You never known, maybe Christmas will weave me a little magic this year."

With that, he headed back over to Tai, pointing out to his friend where he had missed icing. TK and Kari smiled; Matt was right. Christmas was one of the most mystical times of year, and no-one knew what would be in store for them in the holidays season. He only had to think of his parents, himself, and Matt.

Old lovers had been reunited, a new love had been born, and a promising future lay ahead for another love to bloom.

_Yes, _TK thought happily. _This is Christmas. Happiness, contentment, love and magic. Pure magic. I wish it could be like this all the time. But then again, the future's only what you make it, right?_

_ _

He smiled, placing a kiss on Kari's cheek.

If this is what happens at Christmastime, then I want to have it every day. And that's what I'm going to do.

_ _

_~fin_

_ _

Authors Notes: Panic attack everyone, I actually wrote something that wasn't depressing! ^_^ And yes, I know it's November, but I got so inspired by White Christmas, written by Ishida, that I just had to write a seasonal fic.

I hope you liked it, and if you didn't like the Taito overtones, then you should have read the warning. Either that, or just view them as friends, I dunno.

Feedback would be appreciated, as I've never done anything happy before; mails to [Nanaki_Lioness@hotmail.com][1] or reviews below if you're at Fanfiction.net. Thanks!

   [1]: Nanaki_Lioness@hotmail.com%20



	2. Now Or Never

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Digimon are property of Toei Ltd. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

"So this is Christmas,

And what have you done?

Another year over,

And a new one just begun,

And so this is Christmas,

I hope you have fun,

The near and the dear ones,

The old and the young" – 

_John and Yoko, **Happy Xmas(War is Over)**_****

** **

Now or Never

by Nanaki Lioness

**_Warning: _**_Contains Taito and Takari. Taito is Tai x Matt (homosexual relationship; don't like, don't read) and Takari is TK x Kari. This is a follow up to Why Can't It Be Christmas Every Day? It has just as much fluff as before to begin with, but turns into angst ^^ Dedicated to everyone who gave nice reviews for the prequel to this; it's thanks to you the fic got a sequel! It was going to be a standalone, but 'coz most people wanted a sequel…well, here it is ^^_

_ _

Matt awoke to the sound of a Christmas CD being played loudly in his bedroom, and someone's voice excitedly piercing into his dreams. Sleepily, he opened his sapphire orbs and tried to focus them on the person standing next to his bed.

"Wake up Matt! It's Christmas Day!"

"Huh?" Matt sat up and motioned to TK to shut the CD player off. TK did so, his enthusiasm never leaving him. Matt had to smile; even though TK was thirteen now, he still had the excitement in him from years back.

"Matt! Get up!"

"All right…" Matt relented, getting out of bed wearily. "What time is it?"

TK didn't answer; he simply looked sheepish. Matt glared at him and picked up his clock, trying to focus on the numbers. When he did, he set the clock down and gave TK a look that demanded to know why he had been woken up at 6 am.

"Mom and Dad said we could all get up early this year…" TK gave as a form of explanation, staring at the blue-carpeted floor.

"I don't think they meant this early, TK. Goodnight."

Matt turned to get back in bed, but TK stopped him.

"Please Matt?" He asked, his eyes wide and pleading. "I wanted to make cookies for Mom and Dad before they got up, and surprise them. But I don't know how, and you do."

Matt almost said no, but seeing the look in his brother's eyes, and the small hope sparked within them melted him. As usual.

"What type of cookies?" He asked, a grin on his face.

TK's eyes widened more and he smiled, grabbing his brother in a hug before dragging him out the room. "Thank you thank you thank you Matt!"

"No problem, but I'll be surprised if they didn't already wake up, with how loud you were playing that CD in my room!"

"Nah, you know Mom and Dad, they'll sleep through anything!"

"I think at 6am you should be thankful they do, else they'd be out here giving you what for right now…" Matt muttered, but he was smiling. He loved spending Christmas morning with TK. Every year he would be woken up early for some reason or another by his younger sibling. One year, when TK was a little younger, he had told Matt his hamster had escaped. Matt, still being half asleep, forgot TK didn't _have_ a hamster, and was too awake to sleep when he finally realized. The reason? TK wanted to ask Matt if Santa had been yet. Matt had been quick to tell him that, if he'd gone out into the living room and looked under the tree, he would have seen Santa _had_ been.

_I guess TK's gone for the forward approach this year, rather than thinking up plans to get me up… _Matt mused. _Because we actually going to be making cookies this morning. _He wearily rubbed a hand across his eyes. _It's 6am and I'm about to make *cookies*. Man…_

_ _

"Hey Matt…"

Matt turned to see TK looking at him strangely. He hadn't gathered any ingredients for cookies together, Matt noted.

_Or maybe we won't be making cookies after all…I should have known there was more to this…_

_ _

"Yeah TK?"

"Can we…talk?"

"Sure."

TK sat down on the coach, and Matt joined him. They both stared at the Christmas tree in front of them, decorated with red and gold tinsel and ornaments. Colored lights were set to chase, each flashing bulb on the tail of the one before it, never quite catching them in time. An angel was placed upon the top of the tree, wings spread far and proud from it's back. Long soft blond hair and a silken dress finished off the splendid ornament, making it the focus of the tree.

Underneath the tree were gift wrapped parcels, each with brightly colored paper, ribbons, tags and bows. All different colors, designs and sizes, and even though the two were excited, neither of them got up to look and touch. They wanted to wait for their parents; to be together as a family.

"So what did you want to talk about TK?" Matt asked, breaking the ice between them since TK seemed so reluctant to.

"Just…stuff."

"Not how to make cookies, I take it?"

TK grinned sheepishly, shaking his head.

"No…actually, it's about relationships and stuff…"

"Oh? You and Kari?"

"No, not me and Kari. You, actually."

"Ah." _I was hoping this wouldn't come up in conversation any time soon…oh man…_

_ _

"It's not bad. I just wanted to ask what's stopping you?"

Matt's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that.

"But-but you know who I like…" he stuttered. "And I can't just *ask*!"

"Why not?"

Matt sighed, eyes focused on the chaser tree lights.

"TK, I thought you'd hate me for being this way…for feeling like this…"

"No way!" TK's voice was adamant. "You're my brother and I'll always love you, no matter who you fall in love with!"

Matt didn't say anything for a moment, a soft blush setting in across his cheeks.

"Thanks…" he murmured. "That means a lot to me."

TK shrugged it off. "So tell me, Matt. What's stopping you, really?"

Matt sighed. _Things aren't that simple, little bro. You and Kari, you're accepted in this world as a couple 'coz you're normal. Me…well, I'm not._

"TK…you see those chaser lights?" TK nodded. "That's what I feel like. That Tai's just one step ahead of me, and that I'll never catch him, ya know? He'd probably laugh at me if I said anything anyway…and then that would put our friendship in jeopardy, which I don't want. If the closest I'll ever get to him is to be his friend, then that'll be how it stays, no matter how much it hurts me…"

"Matt, Kari told me yesterday that she hopes you two work it out. She and I can see what's going on between you two, and Tai cares just as much for you as you do him."

"_Cares_," Matt empathized. "He cares because he's a friend-"

"No!" TK interrupted. "He feels the same as you, I know he does!"

"TK…" Matt's gaze settled on his younger brother. "As much as you want me to be happy, setting me up with someone who's probably straight as an arrow won't work. It'll only cause heartbreak."

"And you're not straight as an arrow?"

Matt raised an eyebrow to the question, knowing the answer was obvious to TK.

"No, TK. If I was, I wouldn't think Tai was good looking, would I now?"

"So what are you?"

Matt blinked. The conversation had changed topics so rapidly that he hadn't been prepared for such a question.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I think I still like girls, so I guess I'm in that middle ground of undecided."

"Or bisexual." TK grinned, laughing at some unseen joke. Matt couldn't see what was so funny about all this; it was confusing as hell for him. "Sorry. It's just something I heard someone say once. 'There's no such thing as being bisexual; it's just being greedy'."

Matt had to share the joke and laugh along with his little brother. He was pretty sure he was 'greedy' then.

"So when are you going to tell him?" Matt looked set to protest, but TK shushed him. "If you don't say anything, then I will."

"TK! You wouldn't!"

"I would if it would make my brother happy."

"…later today then, if I see him. I'll try, TK. If he rejects me, then you'll be the one picking up the pieces, hear me?"

"What, the pieces of Tai when I'm done with him for hurting you?" TK smiled, laughing softly. Matt grinned.

"Yeah."

********** 

Christmas Day went by quickly and successfully; Matt and TK had spent most of the time together. TK was urging Matt to play Christmas songs on his guitar from a book given to him by his parents, and sing to them too. Matt, on the other hand, was having a hard time doing so.

"TK, it's difficult to sing *and* play when I don't know the piece!" He protested. "You sing and I'll play."

TK raised an ash colored eyebrow. "You sing better than me."

"Then have an instrumental," Matt grinned, plucking a few more chords.

"Kids! Kari and Tai are here!"

Matt froze at the sound of his mother's voice, yelling the very name that he had been hoping he wouldn't hear since his and TK's discussion that morning. TK was grinning.

"Don't chicken out," he stated simply, the smile never leaving his face.

The bedroom door opened and Tai and Kari entered, both with pieces of the cinnamon cake Tai had 'helped' decorate the night before. Matt and TK had made sure to save them some.

"This sure tastes good!" Tai commented, sitting down on Matt's bed beside his friend, who set his guitar down on the stand nearby. "It was my perfect icing skills, I tell ya."

Matt raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He mentally noted TK leaving the room with Kari, both of them grinning. TK must have told her.

"Did you like the present?" He asked, wondering why small talk was suddenly becoming difficult.

Tai nodded, finishing off the last of the cake. "I got out a magnifying glass and read that lettering. Very funny. _If you're reading this, then wait till Christmas Day, Tai! _Haha."

"You think I'd give you a clue?!" Matt laughed. "Think again!" Tai grinned.

"Well anyway; thanks. But Matt?"

"Hmm?"

"It must have cost a fortune!"

Matt didn't reply. He had given Tai a chain with a gold pendant shaped like the Crest of Courage. On the back of the pendant were the words "Tai and Agumon". Tai was right, it _had_ cost a lot of money, but Matt didn't care. He had got the rest of the digidestined pendants with their crests on them; all of them had been without the engraving though, which had cost the price of the pendant alone all over again.

"Doesn't matter," he eventually said. "I got everyone else pendants too."

"Yeah, but none of them had theirs engraved. How come you did mine and no-one else's?"

_He wasn't supposed to notice that!_

_ _

"Well…it's quite expensive, and I didn't realize until after the shop had done the first one, which was yours of course, and I couldn't afford it so I told them not to bother…" Matt was well aware he was rambling, and Tai seemed to have picked up on that.

"You seem nervous, Matt. Why don't you just tell me the reason why, eh?"

Matt froze, like a deer caught between headlights of a car.

"You done mine because you think of me as your best friend, right?" Tai was grinning widely, meaning it as a joke, but Matt saw a way out and took it.

"Yeah! That's why…I just didn't want to say it…hehe…"

Tai laughed and dropped the subject, much to Matt's relief.

TK and Kari entered moments later, and TK frowned very slightly as Matt shot him a look as if to say 'I'm going to, leave me alone'!

"Look what I found!" TK exclaimed, nudging Kari gently. He held up a small sprig of green and white. "Mistletoe!"

Within seconds he had bounded across the room and jumped onto Matt's bed, holding it above them both. Matt glared daggers at him, trying to move away, but TK's hand on his shoulder halted him.

"You know the rules of mistletoe! You have to kiss whoever's under it with you!" TK's grin never left his face as Matt stared at the ground, hoping it would swallow him whole.

Tai grinned, thinking of it as one big joke, and played along with TK. "Come on Matt! What's a little kiss between friends, eh?"

TK winked at Kari, who nodded. She had known about Tai's liking for Matt for a while, when she had out rightly asked him after suspecting. Tai, although a little shocked, had admitted to liking the blonde haired boy as more than a friend. Kari had disclosed this information to TK that day, and knowing how Matt felt improved the situation.

The two had been scheming how to set their brothers up, and they had come up with this. Knowing how they felt about each other, they knew one of them would play along with the 'joke', for a chance to be closer to the other.

Matt, who was well aware of what TK was doing, but unaware of Tai's returned feelings, was speechless. _Play it cool; Tai thinks it's a joke, so act like you think it is too._

_ _

"Sure!" He said, forcing a grin. "After all, it's Christmas, right?"

Their lips met for a split second before they pulled away, both a little nervous. TK, not satisfied, sighed loudly.

"Like this!" He stated, helping Kari up onto the bed with him and kissing her. He pulled away after a few moments, leaving Kari speechless. He held the mistletoe up again and glared at them both.

_TK, you're playing this awfully fine. You want it to be like a game, so don't be so serious!_

_ _

Matt's mind was reeling as he placed a hand on the back of Tai's neck, drawing him closer and kissing him for a few seconds. _This is Heaven! I've died and gone to Heaven!_

_ _

He broke the kiss, knowing any longer would stray from 'joke' to 'serious' which he didn't want right now.

Tai grinned. "You're a good kisser, Matt!" He stated, causing Matt to blush and stare at the floor.

TK and Kari made a hasty exit, giggling all the way.

"Siblings, eh?" Tai said, shaking his head. "Anyone would think they were trying to set us up!"  
  


_Now! Now is the perfect time!_

_ _

"…I think they are."

Tai was about to respond, but noticed the seriousness in Matt's voice and refrained. "What do you mean?"

Matt sighed. _It's now or never. _"Well…I dunno how to say it Tai…but-"

"Sshh…" Tai silenced him, placing a finger to the blonde boy's lips. "I know."

"Huh?" Matt was stunned. _He knew?!_

"I already know. I could tell you liked me as more than a friend a long time ago!"

Matt felt a little angry. _He knew and he never said… _"Then why didn't you ever say anything and stop me from hurting?!" He demanded.

"Same reason as you! I wasn't sure…I didn't want to risk our friendship!"

Matt didn't reply to that, his anger gone as he realized something. Tai was right. They were such good friends, and neither of them wanted to give that up. _I can't be with him…if things didn't work out…then we wouldn't be friends…I couldn't take that!_

"Tai…as much as I'd love to be more than just a friend to you…I can't."

Tai looked at him, obviously confused. "What do you mean, Matt?"

"I value our friendship too much. I-I could never be in a relationship with you, because if we broke up or things didn't work out, our friendship would be damaged…" Matt stared down at the floor. "And I don't want that."

Tai didn't say anything for a moment. "I understand…" he said softly. "And I know you're not doing this because you want to, as such…"

"I'm so sorry Tai-" Matt begun, but Tai silenced him with another kiss.

When they broke away, Tai stood up and headed to the door.

"That was a thank you," he stated. "For the pendant, for this talk and for…everything." He opened the door and smiled, though his eyes seemed sad. "See you around Matt. Merry Christmas."

With that, he shut the door and called the Kari. Matt simply stared at the door Tai had just closed, unable to believe what he had just done. Tai was all he ever wanted, and he had just turned him down.

TK entered the room, smiling, but it soon left his face as he noticed the solemn look on his brother's face.

"Didn't it work out?" He asked gently, sitting next to Matt. "Did he reject you?" Matt shook his head, unable to form words past the shock and building tears in his eyes. "Did he hurt you that bad? Matt?" Matt didn't reply, cerulean eyes focused to the floor, to his shoes, to anything except TK.

TK was up and headed to the door to follow Tai when Matt shakily called out to him, causing the younger boy to stop.

"TK, *I* rejected *him*."

TK sat down next to Matt again, interested. One minute, Matt wanted Tai and then didn't the next? Something wasn't right…

"We talked, and I went to tell him. But he already knew, and didn't want to say anything to ruin our friendship. And I realized that, if we had a relationship and split up, then our friendship would be damaged. And I could never have that…he understood, but I think he was disappointed…" He placed his head in his hands, silent tears twisting silver tracks down his cheeks. "I don't understand myself though. Tai…Tai's who I've wanted for a long time, and I turned him down?" He angrily kicked the nearest object, which happened to be a bedside dresser. "How could I be so *dumb*?!"

"Matt, if it helps, I think you may have made the right decision…" TK put his arms around his brother, who welcomed the embrace. "And even though it hurts now, you'll see in the future that it was for the best. Really."

"You think so?" Matt asked, not raising his head from TK's shoulder.

"I know so."

Because, big bro, you and Tai will always be friends, no matter what. And when you realize that, maybe things will progress forward for you. It's just a matter of time.

_ _

_~fin~_

_ _

_Author's Notes: Well, it wasn't as happy as Why Can't It Be Christmas Every Day? And I know it wasn't the ending most of you were expecting. But it worked as I wrote it, and I didn't have much control!_

_Reviews below if you're at fanfiction.net or e-mails to[][1] [Nanaki_Lioness@hotmail.com][1] would be appreciated greatly! ^_^_

   [1]: mailto:Nanaki_Lioness@hotmail.com



	3. Six Days

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Digimon are property of Toei Ltd. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

Six Days

by Nanaki Lioness

**_Warning_**_: Contains Taito (lots this time!) and Takari (not much; more Taito ^^). Taito is Tai x Matt (homosexual relationship; don't like, don't read) and Takari is TK x Kari. The final part of the Christmas trilogy, even though this is set at New Year ^^ Dedicated to my close friends who reside in *completely* different locations to me, and I contact via e-mail (meaning, e-pals ^^); Frank Verderosa, Atsuko, Natsu, Jessica Dragontamer, MJ and Tarranon. Thanks to you all! Oh, and I can't forget Chocobo_ghost (my real life fiancé), who'll read this because I beg him to give me honest feedback ^^ Anyway, angst and fluff yet again, but hopefully a happier ending *if* my muse will co-operate ^_~_

It has been six days. TK sighed as he set about organising the apartment for his and Matt's New Year party. Their parents had let them have the place to themselves, as well as a small amount of alcohol. TK had been surprised, but hadn't protested. He had a bowl set aside and had some fruit in the fridge to make punch, but he had no idea how to mix alcohol. He had intended on asking Matt for help, but...well, Matt wasn't exactly in a partying mood.

Six days. Six days since Matt had had that devastating conversation with Tai. Six days since he had fallen into a deep depression at what he called his own stupidity. Six days since Kari had informed him Tai hadn't been much better off.

Six whole days of Matt depressed had certainly worn down Christmas Spirit in the household. Their parents had been two wrapped up in each other to notice their son's distress, having recently got closer, but TK had noticed. He was now sharing a room with Matt, having moved his things from the guest room to help keep his brother company.

Even now, at nearing 7pm, he knew Matt would be moping, thinking about what could have been. TK had had enough after a couple of days, and had lost his temper a little.

//flashback//

"Matt, if you're so upset about it, then why did you tell him no?!"

"It couldn't happen TK. You know that."

"But it could, Matt!"

"TK-"

"Matt! Listen to me! You two will always be friends! *Always*!"

"TK! Look, leave me alone, all right? I don't need you making me feel any worse than I already do!"

"But Matt, don't you see?! No matter what, you guys will always be there for each other, right?! Even though you want to be together, and love each other in that sense, you'll always love each other anyway! Friendship is love too! You're the Keeper of Friendship, you should know that! Love's not only for Sora, ya know! So snap out of it! *You* caused this, Matt! Deal with the consequences!"

And then Matt had cried. TK had felt immensely guilty, knowing he was the cause of the ragged sobs that clutched at his brother's throat, choking him and making his breaths come in gasps. He knew he was responsible for the crystal tears that were running small streams down his cheeks. He had been the one to make his sorrowful sibling's eyes sparkle like two fine aquamarine stones, and the tears beaded across his raven eyelashes that looked like diamonds. He had done that. He had caused the pain and sorrow behind every sob and every tear.

So TK had stopped, even though he knew his argument made sense. He had embraced his brother, feeling like the elder one as Matt cried his grief into his shoulder, muttering incoherant things about himself that TK was grateful he couldn't hear.

\\flashback\\

TK slowly knocked on Matt's door, opening it before waiting for an answer. He was met with a sorry scene; Matt was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, eyes glassy and disinterested in the world around him.

"Matt...?"

Matt didn't react for a few seconds, but eventually turned his gaze on his younger brother.

"What is it, little bro?"

"I...I need some help making the punch..."

Matt nodded and got off the bed, giving TK the smallest of smiles. But TK grinned wide; it was the first smile he'd seen all week. He was actually making an effort.

Matt followed him out into the living room, where TK had the bowl waiting, with a bottle of Bacardi and various fruit juices beside it.

"I'll cut the fruit," TK offered. "If you can do that."

"Sure."

TK set about cutting the strawberries and grapes while Matt mixed the punch. TK glanced over occasionally, watching with fascination as Matt mixed the drinks like a pro, even though TK knew he had never done it. Well, to his knowledge anyway.

"You're doing it again..." he said softly, causing Matt to turn and face him with a quizical look.

"Doing what?"

"Doing things perfectly. Have you made punch before?"

Matt grinned a little. "Once."

"You know you're not meant to be drinking at other people's parties, Matt."

"I never said I drunk anything, TK." There was a pause. "But I did anyway. Don't tell mom and dad, eh?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

TK brought the fruit over and placed it in the bowl which was about half full with a blackcurrant smelling liquid. The juices immediatly engulfed the small fruit pieces, sinking into the pores of each juicy piece and staining it a little purple.

"Did you get drunk?"

Matt laughed a little, which TK was glad for. Maybe he was snapping out of depression.

"Yeah. Completly ratted actually." He ruffled TK's hair. "And don't ever do it yourself. It sucks."

"So what did you do? People always do stupid things when they get drunk."

Matt didn't answer immediately. Instead, he opened a packet of rolls nearby and began preparing them for the party. TK was glad for the help; he only had half hour before everyone would be arriving and he had hardly done anything. He picked up some cocktail sticks and began making cheese chunks for cheese and pineapple sticks. They were the most popular finger food at a party, for a reason TK couldn't comprehend. He wasn't a big fan of pineapple, so he made sure to make separate sticks without it.

"Matt?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry TK. I don't quite remember what happened, actually."

TK left the subject alone. He could see Matt was beginning to slip back into his depression, and that was the last thing TK wanted.

"So...will you be joining us tonight?" He asked after an awkward pause.

"Nah...you have fun without me. I'd only depress you all."

"Come on Matt! It'll be fun!"

Matt contemplated it a moment before shaking his head again. "No, it's all right. I have things to do-"

"What, like mope around your room all night, like you've been doing for the past six days?!"

"TK-"

"Just because *Tai* will be there?"

Matt stiffened visibly at the name, the knife that he was cutting the roll with stopping in mid slice.

"Matt, you two can't avoid each other forever. You made this decision because you didn't want to ruin your friendship, right? Well, that's exactly what you're doing anyway!"

Matt thought about that a moment, his eyes lighting in realisation. "You're right...as usual...we *are* damaging our friendship..."

"I've been trying to tell you that all week."

"Thanks TK!" Matt surprised him with a hug before carrying on with the rolls. TK blinked and carried on cutting cheese. Tonight was going to be a strange night, he felt.

Well, it would have achieved one thing if those two at least talk to each other...then maybe they can both see how much they need one another...man, I'm glad things aren't this complicated between me and Kari!

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, which he hurried to get. An early guest, no doubt.

He grinned as he saw Kari standing there, hugging her furiously and kissing her cheek.

"Hey TK," she said, grinning.

TK saw Tai behind her and grinned at him.

"Come on in!"

Tai looked at him wearily.

"But what about-"

"Come in Tai."

TK looked round to see Matt standing behind him, a slight smile on his face. He was holding the knife in one hand and a half cut roll in the other. Kari noted that and offered to help TK in the kitchen. They both hurried off, leaving the two alone.

"If you're going to stab me with that knife, I'll be going..." Tai said, hoping the small joke would break the ice.

It did. Matt grinned and made stabbing motions towards Tai.

"Come on in to the slaughter fest," he joked. Tai grinned wide and walked in, glad they were at least talking now. It was a start.

TK waved Matt away from the kitchen, taking the knife and roll off of him.

"Go talk to him," he urged. "Put some music on as well. This place needs livening up!"

Matt grinned in response and went back into the living room. Tai was helping himself to punch.

"What's in this?" He asked.

"Bacardi and fruit juice."

"Kinda like the one you made at my party last year..."

"Yeah, that's right. I mixed it the same."

Tai grinned, taking a sip. "You *do* remember how ratted we got last time, don't you? And it was your fault, since you made the punch too strong!"

"I made it a little bit weaker this time. But not much." Tai saw the evil twinkle in Matt's eyes and laughed. He knew it had been made a *lot* weaker after the last time.

Tai downed the plastic cup and spooned more into it. Matt rolled his eyes as he placed a CD on low volume. It was still a little early for the others to arrive, but the atmosphere needed helping along anyway.

"So...what have you been doing since I last saw you?" Matt asked, trying to make conversation.

"...nothing much. You?"

"Not much either."

There was another silence.

"This is stupid," Tai eventually said. "I thought we did this so our friendship wouldn't suffer."

"I know...TK told me that earlier...but it's just hard..."

"I know..."

Another silence.

"Couldn't we...at least...try...?" Tai asked slowly. "You know, give it a shot, and if things start to go wrong, break it off for any damage can be done?"

"...I don't want things to go wrong. I want things to be perfect."

"Nothing's perfect Matt. Every relationship has it's ups and downs."

Matt sighed. "I guess with a broken family, I should know that, huh?" He laughed a little, but there was nothing funny at all. "But Tai...look at what we've done these last six days! We've not contacted each other...I've not exactly been happy, and I'm sure you haven't either..."

"No...but only because I wanted to know what I was missing. I want you, Matt! I always have done."

Matt felt his eyes tear up. This was just making things more difficult than it had to be. "Tai, you know it wouldn't work out! I mean...what would we tell our parents? And our friends?! Everyone would be waiting for it to all fall down, so they could laugh and say 'I told you so'!"

Tai didn't say anything.

"Don't you see Tai?"

"No. Don't *you* see?" Tai sounded angry, and Matt stayed quiet, wanting to here what had annoyed him. "After you told me how you felt, I was elated. A chance at a relationship with you! But then...then you took it all away as quick as you gave it, and made me feel as though I'd done something wrong. That I was to blame. When I left, Kari guessed what had happened and told me she was sure things would work out. But I wasn't sure. I knew with an attitude like yours, things would never work out and we'd never be together. Because you're so damn *scared* of losing our friendship, when that'll *never* happen anyway!" Matt jumped a little at the anger in Tai's voice, but still stayed silent. Tai continued, having gained his composure. "When we got home, Mom and Dad instantly knew what was wrong. They asked me, and I wouldn't say. They asked Kari, who wouldn't say either. Mom demanded to know what had happened after a couple of days of me moping around. And I told her." He stopped for a moment, staring at the floor as he felt Matt's eyes on him.

"What did you tell her...?" Matt breathed, half of him crying out to know, the other half begging him not to find out.

"Everything." Tai's voice cracked just then, and he tried to blink back the tears in his eyes. "How I felt about you, how you felt about me, how we could never be together...and she was all right about it. I couldn't believe it; I thought she'd hate me for liking guys and not girls. But she offered to help me, but I told her she couldn't. Because you "didn't want to damage our friendship". It's already damaged, Matt! Just telling me how you felt and then telling me we couldn't be together did that!"

Matt stared at the carpet, wishing it would swallow him whole. He had no idea Tai had felt as bad as he had. And he certainly hadn't intended on it either.

"But you know what the worst part about it is, Matt? I got so upset that I thought about whether I should live or not. You know, whether to slice my wrists and be done with it. You didn't care about me, and I thought no-one else did either. I cried for ages that night, when we got home, just wondering what I did wrong and what I could do to fix it...damn it, look at me now, I'm crying again..."

Matt didn't look at Tai as the brunette struggled to pull himself together. It took a few moments before Tai could continue.

"But the more I thought about it, the more I decided not to. Simply because I worked out that we would at least be friends, if nothing else. I half expected you to call in the morning and tell me it was all right, that you knew we'd always be friends, so why not give it a shot? But no...and when I tried to call you, I chickened out and put the phone down before it even started ringing. I'm such a damn *coward*...Crest of Courage...I don't think so..."

"Don't down yourself, Tai, *I'm* the one to blame here," Matt interjected. "I was the one who told you we couldn't be more than friends. How are you to blame?"

Tai didn't answer. He simply pulled the pendant Matt had bought him for Christmas out from under his t-shirt and stared at it, eyes filling with tears that he had just managed to suppress.

"Matt...stop this, *please*..." he begged, his eyes shut, tears squeezing past the defenses of his eyelids. "...please stop this torture and just tell me you love me like I love you...!" He began to sob gently, running his hands through his chestnut hair, pulling at it in frustration.

Matt's eyes widened as Tai said that. Love? Such a strong word, thrown around with little care in modern society...it had lost all meaning to most but Matt could tell Tai meant it from the bottom of his heart.

"What do you mean...you love me?" He asked slowly.

"What the hell do you *think* I mean?!" Tai sobbed, anguish clearly evident in his voice. "I mean I love you Matt! I always have done and I always will do, even if you tell me we can't be together! I'll love you even if you meet someone, get married and have kids...I'd love you even if you became the next Digimon Emperor! Because I can't *help* feeling this way! I didn't ask to fall in love with you! I'm not that masochistic!"

Matt found tears spilling from his own azure eyes as Tai made his sorrow evidently clear. He hadn't meant to do this! He had thought he was making the right decision, that it was for the best!

"I...I'm sorry Tai, I never meant-"

"I know you never meant for this to happen," Tai interrupted. "But it did. I've felt this way for a long time...if you hadn't said anything, I might have been able to kid myself a little longer. But no..."

Matt swallowed, trying not to sob as he realised what he had done. He had never meant to hurt Tai, and he didn't know how to right the wrong he had caused.

"Do...do you hate me Tai?" He whispered.

"Hate you...?" Tai looked up at him then, making eye contact for the first time since the conversation had began. "I could never hate you, Matt. I love you too much..."

Matt felt his throat close then, unable to breath as sobs threatened to overwhelm him. How could he have been so stupid?! This guy would always want to be friend with him, even if they split up after a relationship! Hell, he was pretty certain he would go to the ends of the Earth just to make him happy...

...and that made him feel *good*. It made him feel *wanted*.

So he kissed him. Tai didn't know what to do for a moment, taken by surprise, but soon he was kissing Matt back with as much enthusiasm as he was being given.

After what seemed like a blissful eternity, they broke apart to the sound of people clapping behind them. Turning, blush spread across both their cheeks, they saw their friends, watching them with smiles on their faces.

"It's about time!" TK said happily, bounding over to embrace his brother.

"We were wondering when you two would get together," Joe stated. "It was pretty obvious you liked each other."

"Obvious to everyone except us, eh?" Matt declared, grinning at Tai. "Well, not any more. I love you, Tai."

Tai choked, emotion overcoming him. But it was joy that caused tears to fall from his eyes this time.

"I love you too, Matt..." he whispered before sealing their lips together in another, heartfelt kiss.

And I always will. No matter what happens, you'll always have my heart, Matt.

~fin~

_Author's Notes: Well, I wasn't expecting so much angst, but at least my muse helped me along a little this time and got them together! ^^ Hope you enjoyed it!_

_ _

Let me know what you thought; mail me at Nanaki_Lioness@hotmail.com or review below if you're at fanfiction.net. And if you flame me because it's Taito, then I'll pity you for not reading the warning.


	4. Stimulus

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Digimon are property of Toei Ltd. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_By popular demand, 'what happened when Matt and Tai got wrecked before the Christmas trilogy' ^_^ I never planned on making any more of it, but so many people have asked, I thought 'why not?' *grins* Bear in mind I live in England, that the legal drinking age here is 18, and the guys are 14 (Izzy), 15 (Matt, Tai) and 16 (Joe) in this fic. I don't want to promote under-age drinking either, so don't do any of the events described here at home, okay? ^^_

Contains mild Taito, or rather, Taito-ish scenes. That's the homosexual pairing of Matt and Tai. Want to proceed? Go ahead. Don't? Hit the 'back' button.

Stimulus 

By Nanaki Lioness__

"Hey, Mom…?"

Tai stood behind the couch where his mother was sitting, reading a book. He leaned over the back to catch her attention, grinning a little.

"What are you after, Tai?" His mother responded, not taking her head out of her book. Tai's grin faltered.

"What makes you think I _want something? What makes you think that I don't just want to say 'hey Mom, I love you'!"_

"Because you only ever say that when you want something," Mrs. Kamiya said, finally putting her book down. Tai groaned and walked round the couch to sit on it next to her.

"Well…you know you and Dad are going away to Grandma's tomorrow for the weekend…?"

Mrs. Kamiya simply stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"And you're taking Kari with you?"

Still not a word. Tai shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"Well, you see, I was wondering if…I could have a party, perhaps…?"

Mrs. Kamiya didn't respond. She simply picked her book back up and began to read it again. Tai sighed.

"We'll be well behaved, Mom," he reasoned. "And we'll be-"

"Tai, it's okay," his mother said suddenly. "Invite your friends to have a good time. Just, no alcohol."

"But-!"

"_No alcohol, Tai. You and your friends are under-age."_

"All right…" Tai relented, getting up and walking back to his bedroom. Just before he entered the door, he turned back, a sly grin on his face. "How about alcoholic punch?" He asked. Mrs. Kamiya smiled slightly.

"Okay. You can have punch. I suppose you can't get drunk on that."

"Thanks Mom!" Tai said, grinning like a madman, picking the cordless phone up from it's resting place in the telephone cradle and dashing into his room with it.

. . . . . . . . . .

"So…why do _I have to be the one to do it?"_

The older, male chosen children were sitting in Tai's bedroom the following day. Tai had a list of food and drink that would be needed for the party, and a reasonable allowance from all of their parents. Currently, they were all looking at Matt, who was standing with his hands on his hips, frowning at his friends.

"Because _you're the blonde," Tai said as if that explained everything. "If we go to a female cashier, she'll __have to serve you because you'll charm her!"_

"Why can't Joe do it? He's older than me, and taller!"

"Because Joe's too _scared to do something illegal," Tai said, lowering his eyelids in frustration in Joe's direction._

"I just don't think it's right to buy alcohol underage," the eldest boy said in explanation. "And if Sora were here, she'd agree with me."

"Sora's _not here," Tai pointed out. "She's at a tennis tournament thing. And Izzy won't go served - no offence, Izzy," he added quickly, smiling at his red-haired friend._

"None taken."

"And," Tai continued. "I wouldn't get served because I'm short. That only leaves you, Matt!"

"I don't _want to," Matt said evenly._

"Yes you do! You look old enough!" He grinned. "I'd serve you if _I were the cashier."_

"Tai, my Dad would _kill me if I bought alcohol! Why didn't you ask your Mom to get it before she left?"_

"She got me a bottle of Bacardi. A _small bottle of Bacardi, to make punch with."_

"Didn't your Mom say we were _only allowed punch, before she left?" Joe queried. Tai rolled his eyes and glared at Joe, whilst Matt looked decidedly confused._

"_Yes, Joe, but we actually want to have some __fun, don't we? We can't have fun with fruit punch."_

"Wait a minute," Matt said, glaring at Tai. "You're telling me, not only do you want me to _buy more drinks, you want me to buy them even though you've been told you're not allowed it?!"_

"Nice going, Joe," Tai muttered before turning to Matt. "Come on! You owe me!"

"Huh?!"

"Well, you _must owe me __something! I'm always owing you!"_

"That's because you make me call your parents and tell them you're at my place when you're actually at a party or something, and because you never have any money and I do, and-"

"All right, I get the picture!" Tai said hurriedly. "So, will you do it?"

Matt looked at him, and eyebrow raised.

"What if they I.D me?" He asked eventually.

"Then... Look through your wallet, pretend like you actually have one, and then tell them 'no, sorry, I must have left it at home...'."

"And they won't serve me," Matt admonished. "Smart move, Tai."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Listen, Matt! When they say 'sorry, can't serve you', tell them that your Dad sent you out to get it for him, and… That he'll beat you if you don't take it back."

Matt's eyes widened.

"_What?! I can't do that, Tai!"_

"Sure you can!" The brunette re-assured him. "Just put on the waterworks and they'll serve you, no problem!"

Matt shook his head. "They won't buy it. I passed the age of crying to get my own way ten years ago, Tai."

"Ah, but you've been known to crack when people try it on you," Tai said. "Remember that girl in town? The one who said she had no money for train fare?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "That was different."

"How?" Tai asked. "She asked us for cash for her 'train fare'. When we didn't give her any to start with, she started crying and you gave her triple the amount she actually asked for."

All eyes in the room turn to look at Matt.

"Well, she genuinely seemed upset..." he began, but Tai interrupted him.

"Yes, and she seemed genuinely out of it when she came and asked us for 'train fare' _two hours later. It was obvious she wanted it for drink to start with, Matt!"_

"Well, I was feeling generous!" Matt protested.

"What I'm trying to say is, if all else fails, cry!" Tai said. "It worked on you, and it'll work the cashier in the supermarket. Trust me!"

"What do you think I am, a tap?!" Matt asked. "I can't just cry because you tell me to!"

"No, but you _can fake it. I know you can, you've done it in school to get out of homework hundreds of times! And you and TK both did to fool Mr. Fuijiyama when we wanted to go to Highton View Terrace!"_

"That's different. That's not illegal."

Tai sighed, frustrated. "Come _on, Matt! If you do this, I'll let you mix the punch."_

Matt grinned just a little.

"That a promise?" He asked.

Tai nodded. "Cross my heart."

Matt grinned wider. "Okay. It's a deal."

. . . . . . . . . .

"You'd better hope we've got enough money for all this," Matt said, standing to a side whilst Tai picked up various forms of alcohol, placing them in the trolley.

"We've got plenty!" Tai reassured him.

"And how are we getting it all home?"

Tai shrugged. "We carry it. Either that or 'borrow' the trolley..."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Just hurry up."

"What if we get caught?" Joe asked, worriedly looking around the supermarket.

"We _won't!" Tai said, placing some more alcopop bottles into the trolley. "There, we're set. Now, we need to find a young female cashier, simply because they're likely to sympathize more."_

With that, he wheeled the trolley past the check-outs, stopping at one where the cashier matched his description. He began to place all the alcohol onto the conveyor belt, motioning to Izzy and Joe to help. He nudged Matt forward as he noticed the cashier looked a little weary.

"Do you have any I.D...?" She asked Matt. Matt smiled and pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"Sure...Takara," he said casually, reading her name badge. She smiled and blushed a little as he rifled through the pockets of the wallet. He rifled through them further after a moment, frowning a little, as the cashier waited expectantly.

"It's not here," he said after a moment.

"I'm afraid I can't serve you," Takara said. "I need to see some I.D..."

"Well, I _am over-age..." Matt said. "Can't you take my word for it?"_

Takara shook her head. "Sorry...it's a shop policy..."

"I'm sure you could let it go..." The blonde said, smiling a little. Takara smiled back, blushing a little.

"I-I don't know..."

"Go on..." Matt cooed, leaning over the counter just a little. "I'm sure you could accept my word for it..."

Takara smiled some more but seemed to mentally snap out of it after a moment.

"I _can't," she said. "This is my job on the line here. You could leave the trolley here, go home and find your I.D and then come back..."_

"No, I can't," Matt said. "My Dad..." He stopped, glancing in Tai's direction.

Takara looked confused. "What about him?"

Tai leaned forward. "He beats him," he whispered. Takara's eyes flew open. "And, he likes to drink a bit, too. Matt'll get beaten tonight if he goes home empty handed..."

"That's _terrible!" Takara said. "You should see someone about that..."_

"No!" Matt said, looking horror-stricken. "I can't!"

"That's so awful..." Takara said softly. "I really wish I could serve you..."

"Could you?" Matt said, his eyes wide and pleading. "You'd be doing me a big favor..."

Takara sighed. "I really don't know..."

"Please....?" Matt asked again, eyes filling with tears. "I couldn't... I can't go home without it..."

He began to sob, at which point Tai stepped forward and placed an arm round his friend, making soft shushing noises and trying to calm him down. He looked at Takara, mouthing 'please' to her. She looked troubled, glancing at Matt and then all around the supermarket. They were virtually the only people in the store, seeing as it was the afternoon and most people were at work. She smiled a little, and began to put the alcohol through the check-out.

"Just don't tell anyone," she said, winking and smiling.

Matt looked up from where he was sobbing into his hands, a smile spreading across his face.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. He reached into his wallet and pulled out some money, handing it to her. "Just give the change to Izzy or Joe," he said, motioning to the two. "I'm going to sort myself out a little."

"Of course..." Takara said, smiling softly. "You really ought to see someone..."

"I know, I know, but I _can't..." Matt said. "I can't talk about it..."_

With that, he began to sob again.

"S-sorry!" Takara said. Matt shook his head, sobbing into his hands again, as Tai lead him away by the arm. Other cashiers who they walked past looked up, concerned, as Tai pushed Matt into the supermarket bathroom.

Once the door was shut, Matt looked up from his hands, tears stopped instantly. He glared at Tai, who was grinning.

"I _never want to do anything like that again!" He hissed._

"Well, it got us served," Tai said, shrugging.

"Yes, but now that poor girl is going to think I'm getting beaten by my Dad!"

Tai shrugged again. Matt rolled his eyes, walking over to the mirror.

"It was realistic," Tai said, handing Matt some tissues. "You even had me convinced!"

"Well, I still would rather have not done it," Matt admonished.

The door to the bathroom opened, and a male member of staff walked in.

"It's come to my attention there was a problem," he said. He smiled at Matt. "Takara says you've been having some...family problems. Now, I know you don't know me, but I'm here to help. You can talk to me..."

Matt looked at him a moment before bursting into tears again.

"I'm so sorry..." the man said as Tai placed an arm round Matt again. "You really ought to seek some help..."

"Look," Tai said. "I'm sure he appreciates the concern, but could you leave us alone...? I know how to get through to him."

The man nodded and exited, looking worried.

Matt looked up as the door shut, frowning slightly.

"That's _two people worried for no reason," he said. "Can we go now?!"_

. . . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe you did that," Joe was saying. "First, you make a big display in the supermarket. And then, to top it all off, you steal their trolley!"

"Geez, Joe, would you lighten up a little?!" Tai said. "We're walking the back streets. No-one's going to notice we have a trolley, and if they do, what can they do? And as for making a scene, I think Matt did a great job!"

"Very convincing," Izzy added. "You should consider acting as a career, Matt."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Very funny. I never want to do that again. I'd have rather not have resorted to that."

"Well, it's done now," Tai said. "Hey, Joe, could you push the trolley for a while? I've done it the whole way so far."

"I won't be seen with it!" Joe said, recoiling in horror.

"Joe, if you _want any of this stuff, push the damn trolley!" Tai said, frustrated. He stopped pushing it and jumped inside it instead. Joe took the handles, glaring down at Tai._

"I won't push it with you in it," he said. "Get out."

"Aw, come on, you won't even realize I'm here!" Tai said, smiling up at his friend.

"No."

Tai sighed and got out, almost falling over as he jumped over the edge of the trolley. He stumbled and caught himself, stopping a fall to the floor. The others laughed as he straightened himself up.

"Come on," Tai said, ignoring them. "If we want to have any time to drink this stuff, we'd better get back soon!"

. . . . . . . . . .

"Tai, aren't your parents going to find it strange when they come home and find a trolley in their bedroom?" Izzy questioned, as Tai wheeled the trolley into said room.

"I don't intend to _leave it there," Tai said, pushing it in. "I intend on leaving it in the elevator tomorrow morning."_

Izzy grinned at that, before resuming his set task; he was setting up the stereo system so that they could have some music. Joe was filling the fridge with the drinks and Matt was preparing food. Tai was removing anything valuable from the living room and his bedroom, using his parent's room for storage.

"Hey Tai," Matt called to his friend, who was currently carrying a rather valuable vase into his parent's room. "I don't think we're going to need all this food…"

Tai came out of his parent's room, the vase safely deposited, and looked at the food Matt had currently prepared. There was plenty enough to keep them going, he realized; _more than plenty enough._

"Okay, just put the rest in the cupboard above you. We can have it tomorrow or something."

"Can I mix the punch now?" Matt asked, grinning as he picked up boxes and packets and began putting them into the cupboard.

"Huh? Who said you get the mix the punch?!" Tai asked, walking into the kitchen and jumping up to sit on the countertop next to Matt.

"You!" Matt declared, glaring at him. "You said if I bought the alcohol, I could mix the punch!"

Tai muttered something before pointing to the fridge. "You'll find strawberries, apples, grapes and fruit juice in there," he said grudgingly. "The bottle of Bacardi's in there, too."

Matt grinned and walked over to the fridge, gesturing for Joe to move for a moment as he pulled said items out and put them on the side. "Could you get me a bowl, Tai?" The blonde asked, pulling the wooden chopping board from its place on the wall and drawing a knife from the knife block. Tai jumped off the counter and reached into a cupboard, pulling a large blue bowl from it.

Matt was already cutting the fruit up, throwing it into the bowl. He gestured to the fruit juice, and Tai opened it, pouring it into the bowl. The dark, blackcurrant and apple juice immediately swallowed the few pieces of fruit in its dark clutches. Matt quickly cut the rest of the fruit and placed it in the bowl. He mixed it around a bit with a ladle before opening the bottle of Bacardi.

"What's it taste like neat…?" Izzy asked, walking into the kitchen, the sound system completely set up.

"I'd imagine it would burn your throat," Joe said. "Don't any of you try it."

Tai promptly put the bottle to his nose and smelt it, coughing on the strength of it. Shrugging, he placed it to his lips and sipped some.

Matt took the bottle from him as he gagged violently, grinning widely.

"You idiot," he admonished, grinning. "Joe told you it would burn."

Tai coughed a little, grabbing a mug and filling it with tap water. Matt shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Right," he said after Tai stopped choking. "How much of this stuff do I put in?"

Tai looked at him. "I don't know," he said. "I thought you'd know."

Matt rolled his eyes and turned to Matt and Izzy, who both gave him blank looks.

Sighing, Matt poured a small amount into the bowl and mixed it round. "Try that," he motioned to Tai.

Tai grabbed the ladle and mug and put some of the dark liquid into it. Taking a mouthful, he shook his head in disdain.

"Can't even taste it."

Matt shrugged and poured a bit more in. Tai tried it again, and shook his head again.

"We're going to get no-where fast like this," the brunette said. "Put loads in!"

Matt did as was instructed, pouring about half the bottle in before Joe pulled his hand up.

"Are you _trying to give us all alcohol poisoning?!" The elder boy said in horror, whilst Matt simply looked at him, bewildered._

"What?" The younger boy protested, putting the cap back on the bottle as Tai helped himself to some of the newly rendered punch. "What did I do wrong?"

"You put far too much in, Matt!"

"Actually," Tai interrupted, the ladle in his hand and a grin on his face. "It's perfect!"

"Perfect for _who?" Joe said, snatching the ladle from Tai and collecting some punch in it. He tried it and pulled a face. "For you guys, obviously. I think I'll stick to the fizzy drinks…"_

Tai shrugged, taking the ladle back. "More for us, then, Joe! Though, you don't know what you're missing…"

"Yes, I do," Joe retorted. "That awful stuff."

"There's plenty of other drinks, Joe," Matt pointed out. "Besides, I don't actually remember buying any fizzy…"

Joe rolled his eyes. "I'll find a 24 hour convenience store and _buy some, then."_

"Won't find any of those round here," Tai said, walking into the living room to find some CDs.

"That's not very 'convenient' then, is it?" Joe sighed, following Tai to sit down. Matt picked up the punch bowl and carried in into the living room, putting it in the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Izzy placed a CD into his newly connected sound system, turning it up as loud as he thought he could- which wasn't much.

"Izzy, what's this all about?" Tai questioned, striding over to the sound system. "I can't hear it!"

With that, he turned the dial up. Loud.

"Tai!!" Izzy yelled, turning the volume down again. "There are people all around you in this apartment building!"

Tai looked a little bewildered and shrugged, turning the volume up a little again.

"A little bit of music never hurt anybody," he said, throwing himself onto the sofa, narrowly missing Matt who was already sitting where Tai wanted to be.

"So what do we intend to _do tonight?" Matt questioned, moving out the way of Tai, who was determined to sit where he was._

"Have a few drinks, have a bit of fun," Tai suggested, grinning. "Combine the two and you get a drinking game."

"Oh no you don't," Joe said quickly. "I'm obviously the only responsible one here, and I say no."

"My house, I say yes," Tai said, grinning wider and picking up an alcopop. He opened it with a bottle opener that he'd taken from his parent's drinks cabinet, flicking the bottle cap in the air and catching it again as he sipped the tropical drink.

Joe didn't reply, rolling his eyes and leaning back in the chair.

"Don't sulk," Tai admonished, placing the bottle down on the coffee table. "We don't intend to get completely drunk. Right guys?"

"Right!" Matt and Izzy agreed. 

. . . . . . . . . . . 

A couple of hours later, the music had been turned down and the floor was littered with various objects; namely, bottles of alcohol, empty plastic cups, bottle caps, food from an impromptu food fight and more.

"Soooo… Will you do it?"

Matt giggled.

"What do I get out of it?"

Tai grinned and giggled too.

"I dunno. We get to laugh at you."

Matt seemed to think it over for a second before shrugging.

"I'm not gonna 'member it in the morning, am I…? So why not?" He stood up and almost fell over again, grabbing the sofa arm for support.

"Meikooooo!" Tai called. "Meikoooooooooooooo!"

"That's not how you do it!" Matt said, still clutching the sofa arm. He went down on his knees- or rather, fell there- and looked underneath the kitchen table from his viewpoint. "Meiko!" He called. "Here Meiko!"

"Here."

He looked up and saw Joe, clutching Meiko in his arms. He had still not bothered with the alcohol, and had been trying unsuccessfully to dissuade them from some of their ideas. Yet, it was useless, so he simply went along with them and hoped they'd come out of it unscathed in the morning.

"Thanks," Matt said, stumbling back to his feet and taking the petrified cat from his friend. Grinning to Tai, he walked to the front door and opened it best he could holding Meiko.

He half-walked, half-stumbled to the neighbour's apartment door, nodding to Tai to knock for him as his hands were full.

Tai did so, snickering as he heard footsteps approaching the door to open it.

"Hello?" The lady who answered the door asked, looking a little confused.

"Hi," Matt said. He held Meiko out. "Have you lost a cat?"

The lady looked even more confused.

"No, we don't own a cat…"

Matt looked down at Meiko, and then back at the lady.

"Why not?"

"…sorry?"

"Why don't you own a cat?"

The lady blinked a few times before answering. "Because we don't _want a cat, dear. It's not ours. It looks like the Kamiya's cat, next door…"_

She trailed off as she saw Tai standing behind Matt.

"Taichi? Isn't this your cat?"

Tai shook his head innocently. "My sister's," he explained.

"If it's your sisters, why are you asking if it's mine?" The lady asked, obviously confused.

Tai shrugged.

Matt looked at Meiko again, and then at the lady. He held her out again. "Sure she's not yours?" He asked again.

The lady simply stared at Matt.

"No, dear. Why don't you go back to Taichi's place? I'm sure his sister wants her cat back."

With that, she closed the door, leaving Matt looking a little bewildered. Looking round the group, he proffered Meiko back to Tai. Tai took her before walking back to his own apartment, the others in tow.

"So what now?" Tai asked round the group, letting Meiko leave his arms. No-one found it strange that she ran off to Kari's room quickly and didn't come out again.

Izzy, not really affected by the small amount he'd drunk, followed Joe to the couch to sit down. Tai and Matt were really the only ones who'd not realized their limits with the alcohol, and drunk a little more than they should have.

Matt shrugged, taking a step and almost falling over.

A _lot more than they should have._

"So what are we going to _do?" Tai repeated again, falling onto the sofa._

Matt leant on the back of it, prepared to answer, before leaning so far forward he fell onto it on top of Tai.

Izzy and Joe laughed as Matt seemed dazed and tried to untangle himself from Tai without success.

"Don't worry…" Tai said. "T'isn't a problem…"

"You don't mind?" Matt asked.

Tai shook his head.

"Oh."

So he stayed there for a moment before attempting to get up again.

Joe eventually pulled him off, pitying his friend for being so drunk he couldn't do it himself. He pulled him into a nearby chair and sat him down.

"Shouldn't have done that," Matt said.

"Why not?" Joe asked, sitting back down himself. "You can't tell me you _enjoyed lying on top of Tai?"_

"T'isn't that," Matt replied. "But I didn't mind."

Tai giggled at that, as did Matt.

Joe rolled his eyes. "So why shouldn't I have sat you down and stopped you harming yourself and others, hmm?"

"Need to pee," Matt answered, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair.

There was a pause for a moment.

"_And?" Joe asked. Matt opened his eyes again._

"Huh? Oh. I mean, 'coz now I'm sitting down, I don't wanna get up again."

Joe looked skyward, pleading with the forces beyond to help him.

"Well, you'll just have to stay there or get yourself up. I'm not helping you with that."

"Hmm," Matt replied disinterestedly, picking up another bottle of alcohol and swiftly taking the bottle cap off. Joe shook his head, sighing.

"So what shall we do now?" Tai asked for the third time. "We've already done all the fun stuff. There's nothing left to do."

"If you can call food fights and prank visits fun…" Joe muttered. Izzy grinned at that. Matt and Tai failed to notice what had been said.

"Matt?" Tai asked, glancing across at his friend who was already finishing the bottle of alcohol he'd opened.

"Hmm?"

"I... Don't remember..."

That bought another giggling fit between the two into light. Izzy picked up a nearby bottle, opening it in the hope getting as drunk as his friends would bring him a little peace.

Or, to their state of mind so he would no longer _care, at least._

When they had calmed down, Matt made a half-hearted attempt to get out the chair. Within seconds he shrugged and gave up, causing everybody- even Joe- to laugh at him.

"You want a hand?" Tai offered.

"Mmm," Matt replied. Tai grinned and half-fell off the couch getting up, stumbling over to where his friend was. He held a hand out, which Matt took, and pulled him from the chair with one swift, strong tug.

Only, it was _too_ strong, because Tai's unsteady balance caused them to fall backwards onto the coffee table, Matt once again landing on top of Tai.

They stared at each other for a moment, eyes meeting, before they started to laugh. And yet, they failed to move off of each other, and their eyes were still connected.

"I'm going to make you both a coffee," Joe said abruptly, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Don't you guys want to get up?" Izzy questioned.

Matt looked at Tai. Tai looked at Matt.

"No?" Tai said before dissolving into laughter.

Yet they did, Tai resetting the coffee table to its rightful position as Matt stood up shakily. He reached for another bottle of drink, but Joe placed a cup of warm coffee in his hand instead.

"You need to get more sober," he admonished. He handed a coffee to Tai, who simply looked at it, and then at Joe. "You too, Tai."

Matt shook his head, placing the mug down on the table that Tai had just replaced.

"Matt…" Joe started, but Matt shook his head, silencing the older boy.

"I need to _pee_," he stated again, before turning and walking in the vague direction of the bathroom. Which, in fact, turned out to be the opposite direction completely.

"Matt!" Tai said melodramatically, bounding over to his friend and grabbing his hand. "You're going the wrong _way_!" With that, he tightened the grip on his friend's hand and pulled him in the semi-right direction.

"There's something up with those two…" Izzy whispered to Joe as he sat down.

"Tell me about it!" Joe agreed, his eyes on the two. "If one of them were female, they'd be a couple, I swear."

"Who says one of them has to be female?" Izzy questioned. Joe looked at him, a slight smile lighting his face.

"That's true."

They looked up as they heard giggling from the two; Matt was trying to pull his hand out of Tai's, having successfully located the bathroom, but his brunette friend was having none of it.

Izzy and Joe exchanged a glance, grinning knowingly.

"_Tai_," Matt protested, finally pulling his hand away. "Lemme go and… I'll have a contest with you. Who can drink the most punch, yeah? Deal?"

Tai giggled. "I already _let_ you go," he said, indicating his empty hands. "But I'll have a contest with you!"

With that he- much to the surprise of the others in the room- jumped forward and pecked Matt on the cheek before retreating to the sofa with a grin on his face.

Joe and Izzy stared at him and then at Matt, who didn't seem to have realized what Tai had done. He simply covered his cheek with his hand, smiled and headed into the bathroom.

"Tai?" Izzy questioned.

"Hmm?" Tai asked, opening up another bottle of drink.

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Kiss Matt."

Tai stared at him. "I didn't," he said after a moment. "Izzy, you've had tooooo much to drink! You're seeing things!"

They were interrupted by the telephone ringing. Tai simply stared at it. Even though it wasn't his house, Joe answered it for him, rolling his eyes.

"Hello, Kamiya residence… Oh, hello Mr. Ishida…"

Tai's eyes widened upon hearing that name; any parent's name was big trouble for the state they were in.

"Matt? No, sorry, he's in the bathroom right now… Can I take a message?"

"Mattttttttt!" Tai yelled loudly. "Your Dad's on the phoneeeeeeeeeee!"

"Tai, Matt's-" Joe began before Tai yelling again interrupted him. Matt had just stepped out of the bathroom, looking a little panic-stricken at what Tai had just said.

"Quick! Hide, Matt!!"

Joe mentally cursed Tai. "No, Mr. Ishida, I don't know why Tai's shouting that… He sounds drunk to you?"

"I ammmmmmmm!" Tai yelled. "And you _know_ Matt has to hide, Joe! 'Coz his Dad'll hit him!"

Joe's eyes widened, and he stammered something resembling a squeak as Mr. Ishida asked what the heck was going on. Tai snatched the phone from Joe.

"Hi Matt's Dad! Huh? Drinking? Us? Nooooooo, never…"

Matt raced across the room as fast as he could, promptly falling over the coffee table he failed to notice.

Tai giggled loudly, forgetting he was holding the phone and Mr. Ishida could hear him. Joe took that opportunity to take the phone back, just in time to hear Mr. Ishida state 'I'm on my way' and hang up.

"You guys are in trouble now," Joe said, replacing the receiver. "Matt, your Dad's on his way here."

Yet, Matt wasn't listening, and neither was Tai. The competition for who could drink the most punch was now under way; Matt competing from where he had fallen on the floor and Tai from the chair behind him.

"Matt, your _Dad's_ on his way _here_!" Joe repeated, louder.

Still no response.

Joe sighed and sat down, glancing at Izzy who was spinning a bottle on the coffee table disinterestedly.

"Don't let them see you do that else they'll want to play Spin the Bottle," Joe stated, stopping the bottle with his hand. Izzy nodded, leaving it alone in favor of three bottle caps. He juggled them without really paying much attention, leaving Joe to wonder how the heck he ended up in the middle of it all.

. . . . . . . . . .

No more than ten minutes later, Matt was declaring himself the winner of the punch drinking contest, despite only half of the bowl being drunk and Tai obviously winning so far anyway.

The only one who heard the knock at the front door was Joe; Izzy had since fallen asleep, and Matt and Tai were too absorbed in their 'game'.

"Here comes trouble…" Joe muttered, knowing who would be at the door.

He was correct. Mr. Ishida didn't wait to be invited in before entering.

"Matt!" He barked, causing his son to look up at him as he walked across to the living room.

"Dad?" Matt said, lowering his plastic cup back into the punch bowl. He scooped some more up and offered it to his Dad. "Want some?"

Mr. Ishida didn't reply, sitting down on the sofa as he tried to take in what was happening before his eyes.

"Where did you boys get alcohol from…?" He questioned wearily.

"The supermarket," Tai answered, not really seeing the potential danger that response would have.

"The supermarket? And how did you boys _purchase_ alcohol underage?"

"Matt did it," Tai offered helpfully.

Matt, however, was just beginning to realize how annoyed his Dad looked, and wisely placed his plastic cup down.

"Matt?"

Matt didn't reply.

"_Matt_?" Mr. Ishida asked again, stronger.

"I just… bought it…" Matt said, shrugging.

"And you didn't get asked for I.D?"

Tai nodded yes whilst Matt shook his head no.

"Matt…" Mr. Ishida raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we got round that…"

"How?"

"Hmm… Don't remember…"

"_How_, Matt?!" Mr. Ishida snapped, rapidly losing his patience.

"Matt cried at the lady and she believed him," Tai stated, drinking some more punch. Matt had the decency to scowl at him.

"Believed what?"

"That if he went home without it, you'd beat him…"

Even as he said it, Tai eventually realized that he should have kept his mouth closed.

"Nice going Tai," Matt muttered, the enormity of the situation seemingly sobering him.

He stood up, only to fall straight back over again.

Well, sobering him a _little_.

"Matt!" Tai said, rolling his eyes and pulling him up again, this time neither of them falling over. "You're in _trouble_ now!"

"I think you're both going to be in trouble…" Mr. Ishida muttered wearily. His gaze landed on Joe and Izzy.

"I've been keeping them somewhat in order," Joe said. "And Izzy… Well, he fell asleep, so he's not been much harm to anyone."

"So it's just these two, eh?" Mr. Ishida said, glancing at Matt and Tai, who were re-filling their cups with punch. "Matt!" He snapped, causing the blonde to drop his cup in fright. Tai laughed at him, the situation not affecting him at all.

"Sorry, Dad…" Matt said, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"You'd better be. Come on. I'll take you home…"

His eyes gazed at Tai, who was merrily drinking what remained of the punch.

"And we'd better bring Tai, too. Joe, wake Izzy. I'll take you home as well. I'll bring Tai back with Matt tomorrow morning and make them clean this place up…"

Joe nodded, shaking Izzy and waking him with a quick explanation.

"Am I in trouble?" Matt asked as he stumbled out of the front door, clutching Tai's hand for support.

"Too right," his Dad replied. Matt looked skyward, but almost walked into Izzy as he did so. Tai laughed and yanked him back.

"Watch where you're going, Matt!" He said, laughing. Matt giggled too.

Mr. Ishida sighed. This was going to be a long night.

. . . . . . . . . .

About half an hour later saw Joe and Izzy safely at home, and Matt and Tai back at Matt's house. Mr. Ishida wearily collapsed onto the sofa as the two boys took shaky steps towards Matt's bedroom, giggling as they went.

"Don't come crying to me when you wake up with hangovers…" he muttered as they somehow managed to open the door and fall into the room. As the door shut, he picked up the phone, set to dial his ex-wife's number. He paused for a moment, his fingers above the keys.

No. She doesn't need to know. I can deal with Matt myself; her reaction will be to tell me I'm an irresponsible as a parent… And half the local supermarket attendants believe that already, from the looks of things…

He almost replaced the receiver, but changed his mind at the last moment. He picked up Matt's phone book and flicked through until he found Tai's number.

I think I should call Tai's parents and leave a message… 

. . . . . . . . . .

"Matt?"

"Mmm?"

"…Do you think we're gonna get in trouble for this?"

The two were lying on Matt's bed, facing one another, with a side lamp on next to them. The curtains weren't drawn, a window was open, and the room was a little chilly, but neither seemed to notice nor care.

"Pr'bably."

"What do you think'll happen?"

Matt shrugged as best he could. "Grounded? A lecture?"

"Dunno…" 

Neither spoke for a while, both content in the quiet.

"…Matt?"

"Mmm?"

"…Didn't we just have this conversation?"

Matt grinned. "Yeah. But I think you were gonna say something different…"

"Was I?"

"I dunno. Were you?"

Tai laughed. "I think… I think I was gonna tell you I love you."

Matt laughed as well. "Nah, I don't think so…"

Tai nodded earnestly. "_I_ think so."

"Well, do you _know_ so?"

"…No…?"

"Well, just so you know, I love you too."

"Mmm? Really?"

Matt nodded, closing his eyes. Tai grinned.

"You know we're not gonna remember this in the morning…"

Matt shook his head sleepily. "Nuh uh…"

"Well, is that a good thing?"

Matt shrugged. "Sleepy…" He murmured.

"Hmm…" Tai agreed, closing his eyes as well.

And the lamp stayed on, the curtains remained open, and Tai gently placed his arm round Matt for warmth. He had sobered up somewhat, and he _knew_ he would remember their conversation in the morning.

Grinning, he curled up next to Matt, happy to be stealing a sly embrace when his friend wouldn't object. And indeed, Matt subconsciously drew him closer, though whether it was from cold or whether it was from love, he didn't know.

And he didn't care, either. All he cared about was it was happening, and it was making him happy.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Boys! Wake up!"

Matt and Tai awoke to the abrupt shout, and turned to the door where Mr. Ishida was standing. Matt, who was on the edge of the bed, realized that he had an arm wrapped round Tai, and hurriedly pulled away. Doing so, however, ended up with him on the floor and Tai laughing at him.

Mr. Ishida rolled his eyes. Matt tried to sit up, but held his head in his hands and moaned instead.

"Get up, Matt."

"It's _hurts_…"

"Get up."

Matt sighed and shakily stood up, half-collapsing back down on the bed.

"No, _up_."

Tai jumped off the bed, grinning, seemingly not suffering the effects of a hangover.

"How come you're so happy this morning?" Mr. Ishida questioned, turning to Tai.

Tai shrugged. "Because I don't feel sick at all. My parents never got hangovers, so obviously I'm not one to either."

"You know they're not very happy with you, don't you?"

Tai's grin faded. "They _know_?"

"I left a message on their answer-phone, and you won't be very happy to know they arrived back early and their apartment still looks like a mess. And, they were wondering why there's a supermarket trolley in their bedroom."

Tai whistled and looked away.

"Don't talk so loud…" Matt muttered from the bed, pulling a pillow over his head.

Mr. Ishida grabbed it and pulled it off, dragging Matt off the bed whilst he protested.

Minutes later, they were both seated at the kitchen table. Matt was leaning across it, his head in his arms, whereas Tai was drinking a cup of coffee, still grinning.

"You really _do_ look happy for someone whose parents are on the warpath," Mr. Ishida commented, shaking Matt and handing him a cup of water containing soluble painkillers.

"Mmm," Tai said, trying to talk past his coffee cup.

"I feel sick…" Matt uttered, his head back in his arms and the water untouched.

"Drink that water," his dad instructed. "That'll make you feel better."

Matt did as he was told, looking decidedly pale beneath the morning sun flitting through the kitchen curtains.

"How come _you_ look so well?" Matt said, scowling at Tai.

Tai simply grinned.

_You don't remember last night do you, Matt?_

"I feel great, that's why!" He said, beaming from ear to ear. If only you could remember why… 

Matt shook his head and laid it back down in his arms.

"Your parents are coming to pick you up in about half an hour, Tai," Mr. Ishida informed the grinning brunette. "Since you feel so well, you'll be able to tidy up the mess you made of their apartment." He glanced at his son's head. "You too, Matt."

"What?!" The head shot up out of the arms, looking pained. "But I _don't_ feel _well_!"

"You should have thought of that last night. What I want to know is what you think you were doing telling the supermarket attendant that-"

"Oh _God_…" Matt groaned, cutting his dad off before he could say what he knew would be said. "How do you-"

"Tai not keeping his mouth shut last night," Mr. Ishida intervened, as Matt had done to him.

Matt scowled at Tai. Tai grinned at Matt.

"I was still _drunk_!" Tai said in defense after a moment, as he realized Matt _really_ didn't look happy with him.

"If I wasn't so sick, I'd hit you…" Matt threatened, returning his head to his arms.

"Like I'm supposed to do to you?" Mr. Ishida said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Matt looked up at his Dad, whose expression didn't change.

"Leave me alone…!" He muttered, curling himself round the edge of the table with his hands over his sensitive ears.

"No. Get up and ready to go to Tai's. You've got a lot of tidying up to do."

"I _did_ move all the valuables into their bedroom…" Tai interjected, feeling a little sorry for his ailing friend.

Mr. Ishida smiled, just a tiny bit.

"…Does that include the supermarket trolley, Tai?"

_Author's Notes: *grins* There. That's what happened, for those who requested it. Feedback to Nanaki_Lioness@hotmail.com would be welcomed, and so would reviews below ^_^ Thanks for reading, and I hope that clears things up for you!_


End file.
